: In this proposal, it is proposed to develop ART: a closed loop feedback process where the treatment is optimized on the basis of individual patient variation data obtained during the course of treatment. This goal will be accomplished through three specific aims: 1) Derive a model to predict the time-course of individual patent treatment variation, 2) Implement feedback of the information from the predictive model into a treatment planning system that will compensate for the variation, 3) Perform preliminary clinical studies of ART.